


Love's Cravings

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [8]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cravings, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, I will not deny old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Married Couple, Married Life, Old Fic, Post Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Sleeping in is something that just didn't happen this morning, but that's alright.~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Fandom Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 28





	Love's Cravings

Kyo smiled as he followed his nose through the house to the kitchen. He'd been a bit confused when he'd woken up to an empty bed, and understandably worried as well, since Tohru was finally pregnant and he didn't want anything to happen to her or the twins she was now carrying, but the sound of his wife humming had drifted through the halls of their small house, and he knew that all was well.

He had washed his face and put on a clean shirt before heading down to the kitchenette, where as he had suspected, he found Tohru, radiant at fourteen weeks, and making pancakes at their small electric stove. There were blueberries on the bench beside her, so Kyo had a good guess at what was going to go with them.

Padding in quietly, he slipped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek on her hair.

"Good morning," he said.

Tohru laughed. He loved her laugh. "Good morning yourself," she answered, looking up at him with a smile.

"What were you doing out of bed before me? The doctor said you were supposed to rest," Kyo scolded lightly, though there was more care and concern in his tone than any real intent to scold his beloved wife.

"I just had this craving for blueberry pancakes," Tohru explained sheepishly. "And you wake up early enough for your training as it is, without me waking you up even earlier because the twins want something."

Kyo sighed in a put-upon, melodramatic way, rolling his eyes at Tohru before smiling and kissing her temple. He _did_ wake up early every day, and usually got in half an hour of morning exercises before Tohru was beginning to wake up. He was running his old master's dojo now, and between Tohru, his freedom, and his students, Kyo was hard pressed to remember a time when he had truly been happier.

"Alright love," he said, giving her a gentle, loving squeeze. "You have your pancakes, I'll be back in half an hour and do the cleaning up."

"I'll save you some," Tohru promised, kissing Kyo's jaw before letting go of his arms.

"No, I'll have some cereal when I get back. You let the twins eat," Kyo answered with a smile as he waved from the door, letting himself out into the dojo training yard.

Tohru smiled after him as the paper door shut. "Oh Kyo," she sighed. He really was so good to her.


End file.
